Ikenai Taiyou!
by Kayukibana
Summary: Ingin menyentuh tapi tidak bisa. Mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya, bahwa Chuuya adalah 'matahari nakal' bagi Dazai/Second Soukoku's fic for you /Warn ada di dalem/One-shoot/Don't like don't read, anda sudah diperingatkan :v


Dazai Osamu, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang buku catatannya memandang Nakahara Chuuya yang berada di hadapannya. Terlihat wajah Chuuya terlihat serius dengan soal-soal Fisika di depannya, tangannya dengan cekatan menulis beberapa rumus yang awalnya tidak dimengertinya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka dengan soal-soal dari _neraka_ ini. Ia berhenti menulis, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ujung pensil mekaniknya, merengut, lalu mendorong buku tulisnya ke hadapan Dazai.

"Nomor berapa?" tanya Dazai. Ia mendekatkan buku itu ke hadapannya.

"Sembilan," jawab Chuuya. "Sialan, lama-lama aku benci pelajaran ini!" umpatnya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh."

"APA?!"

Sebelum Chuuya akan menjitak kepalanya, Dazai sudah selesai menulis rumus Fisika yang baginya cukup mudah, rumus alternatif darinya. Ia menyerahkan buku itu kembali pada Chuuya. Pensil mekanik miliknya mengetuk-ketuk pelan rumus yang ditulisnya. "Kau hanya perlu menjumlahkan beberapa angka di sini. Lalu, kalikan dengan hasil dari rumus sebelumnya," katanya.

Chuuya mengembungkan pipinya, memperhatikan rumus yang ditulis Dazai dengan seksama, lalu menulis kembali. Ia benci mengatakannya, tapi Dazai sudah banyak membantunya dalam beberapa pelajaran belakangan ini. Kalau bukan karenanya, ia sudah remedial sejak hari pertamanya di tahun terakhir SMA-nya.

Dazai dan Chuuya, mereka tidak satu sekolah. Mereka berpisah sejak lulus SMP, memilih sekolah yang terletak di kota yang berbeda dan memulai kehidupan SMA yang berbeda pula. Tapi entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, mereka masih sering bertemu. Di stasiun, di perpustakaan kota, di cafe, bahkan sekarang di apartemen milik Chuuya. Untuk yang sekarang, mereka memang janjian untuk bertemu. Rencananya mereka akan belajar bersama untuk Ujian Semester minggu depan.

" _Yosh!_ " seru Chuuya. Ia meregangkan tangannya ke atas, mengusir rasa pegal yang menyerang pundak dan punggungnya. Tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri, ia selesai mengerjakan soal-soal sialan ini. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di tembok kamarnya, sudah jam 7 malam.

"Aku pergi mandi dulu. Kau, kalau mau tinggal di sini sementara tidak apa-apa. Pulang lebih baik," kata Chuuya sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Dazai. Setelah itu, Chuuya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Dazai meletakkan buku catatannya, meregangkan tangannya, memijat bahunya yang mulai pegal. Ia memeriksa ponsel pintarnya, mengecek e-mail atau telepon dari seseorang. Tidak ada apapun, ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia memangku dagunya di atas tangannya, memandang secara menyeluruh kamar tidur milik kerabatnya semenjak SMP ini. Biasa saja, seperti kamar tidur murid SMA pada umumnya. AC, buku pelajaran di lemari buku yang tertata rapi bersama beberapa novel dan komik, meja belajar, tempat tidur berukuran _single_ dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan di dindingnya terdapat bingkai foto, dimana terpajang di sana foto kelulusannya dari SMP di Yokohama. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Dazai meminum jus jeruk yang diberikan Chuuya untuknya, memikirkan lagi apa tujuannya berada di tempat ini.

Memang benar, mereka berencana untuk belajar bersama untuk ujian. Tapi sebenarnya Dazai memiliki tujuan lain, tujuan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chuuya. Ia hanya ingin melihat kondisi Chuuya.

Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, apa yang dimiliki Chuuya sudah memabukkan Dazai. Sejak dulu, tidak ada yang berubah.

Memikirkan itu saja membuat Dazai hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya asal, berpikir bahwa ia seharusnya tidak berpikir ke sana. Tapi kali ini...

Oh, sial.

Dazai tidak bisa memungkiri dirinya untuk mencintai Chuuya.

30 menit berlalu dan pintu kamar terbuka kembali. Chuuya, kembali dengan pakaian yang berbeda—pakaian kasual yang selalu digunakannya di apartemennya. Hanya kaos hitam dan celana panjang putih yang ia pakai sekarang. Tangannya menyentuh handuk yang menutupi sebagian dari kepalanya, mengeringkan rambut oranye miliknya yang basah sehabis keramas.

 _Gluk!_ Dazai menelan air liurnya saat melihat Chuuya dengan gaya kasualnya. Dan rambutnya yang basah... oh, sialan. Lagi-lagi pikirannya menuju 'ke sana'.

"Kau boleh mandi sekarang kalau kau mau," kata Chuuya. "Aku akan menyiapkan handuk dan pakaian ganti."

"Pakaian ganti? Pfft." Dazai menahan tawanya. "Kalau aku memakai pakaianmu, pasti sempit sekali. Kau kan pendek."

 _Blugh!_ Selembar handuk yang basah mengenai wajah Dazai.

"Sudah, cepat sana mandi! _BAKAYARO!_ " titah Chuuya kesal setelah melempar handuknya ke wajah Dazai.

"Iya, iya." Dazai bangkit berdiri dan melempar handuk itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Chuuya hanya merengut kesal saat melihat kepergian Dazai. Sebelum Dazai menghilang dari balik pintu, ia sempat memandang Chuuya kembali. Orang itu... entah darimana dan bagaimana caranya, sukses mengambil hati seorang Dazai Osamu.

Nakahara Chuuya adalah _matahari nakal_ yang sedang menggodanya.

.

 **IKENAI TAIYOU!**

Bungou Stray Dogs **from** Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35

This Fanfic **by** Me

Soukoku(Dazai x Chuuya)

Rated **T+** (karena Authornya rada-rada meshum, bakal ada bagian 'rada-rada' disini)

This fanfic full some **AU** , **TYPO** , **OOC** , _**Koukousei!**_ **Dazai & **_**Koukousei!**_ **Chuuya** (Koukousei : Murid SMA) **Tahun terakhir** (18 tahun, kan?) and anything

 **Inspired** from _**Ikenai Taiyou**_ _by_ _ **Orange Range**_

 _*Setel lagu Ikenai Taiyou sebelum baca fanfic ini :v* *optional*_

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, cukup lama bagi Chuuya untuk menunggu Dazai selesai dari kegiatan mandinya. Ia sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk teman sialannya yang satu ini, dan Dazai benar; pakaian Chuuya sempit untuknya. Kemeja yang akan sangat menyesakkan tubuhnya jika kancingnya terpasang pun tidak dikancing sama sekali, membiarkan tubuhnya yang dibalut perban tanpa alasan yang jelas terekspos begitu saja. Ia hanya memakai celana sekolah yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Rambutnya sama basahnya dengan Chuuya, aroma apel dari sampo yang dipakainya menguar saat Dazai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Dazai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu kembali, mendapati Chuuya yang sedang mempelajari kembali rumus-rumus yang sebenarnya sangat dibencinya. Dazai duduk di sampingnya, memandang kulit putih yang mulus di wajahnya yang terbingkai oleh rambut yang masih basah dan meneteskan air. Ekspresi seriusnya membuat jantungnya berdegup ribuan kali lebih kencang. Curi-curi kesempatan, Dazai mencoba menyingkirkan sejumput rambut basah Chuuya yang jatuh ke belakang telinganya.

Kemudian Dazai menarik tangannya, membuang muka ke sembarang arah. Sial, apa yang baru saja akan dilakukannya?

"Oi, Dazai." Panggilan itu membuat Dazai menoleh padanya. "Yang ini..." Chuuya menunjuk rumus yang tidak dimengertinya. "...bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi?" pintanya.

Dazai mendekatkan diri sedikit, menerangkan rumus yang ditanya Chuuya. Chuuya hanya mengangguk paham, ia begitu memperhatikan dan mendengar penjelasan dari Dazai.

"Sekarang coba kau kerjakan soal ini," kata Dazai sambil membuka buku paketnya yang sedari tadi tidak tersentuh. Chuuya melenguh menolak perintah itu.

"Lagi? _Mou, yada!_ Aku muak dengan pelajaran ini," kata Chuuya.

"Kau tidak mau lulus?"

"Yah, tapi kan..."

"Kerjakan, Chuuya." Jari Dazai sudah menunjuk soal yang dimaksudnya.

"Cih." Chuuya mendecih kesal, menerima soal itu dengan pasrah. Ia menulis soal itu terlebih dahulu di buku tulisnya, lalu mencoba menjawabnya.

Bisa Dazai lihat, Chuuya mulai mengerti apa yang sudah dipelajarinya. Ia mengangguk paham saat mengerjakan beberapa rumus, masih mengerutkan dahi saat ia melupakan sesuatu, lalu mengangguk saat ia mengingatnya sambil membulatkan bibirnya dan berkata _"Oooh,"_ dan kembali menulis jawaban dengan tenang. Memandang bibir Chuuya yang terus menggumamkan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus membuat jantungnya sekali lagi terasa penuh. Bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda itu, kalau saja ia bisa menyentuhnya...

Sekali lagi, Dazai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena pikirannya yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Selesai!" ucap Chuuya kemudian, tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengerjakan soal Fisika dari Dazai itu. Dazai mengambil bukunya, memeriksa jawabannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda Chuuya menjawab soal dengan benar.

"Jadi, sudah selesai?" tanya Dazai.

"Jika kau ingin menganggapnya begitu," jawab Chuuya.

"Kau masih belum belajar Kimia dan Biologi, juga Matematika."

"Ah, malas. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

Chuuya meletakkan dagunya di atas meja, meregangkan tangannya lurus ke depan terlentang di sampingnya, kepalanya menoleh kearah Dazai. Ia merengutkan bibirnya _unyu_ , merasa malas jika harus belajar pelajaran yang dibencinya. Tapi sebenarnya, ia murid yang cukup rajin di sekolah.

Melihat sikap Chuuya seperti ini membuat Dazai tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Chuuya. Namun ia masih bisa menahan sebagiannya, karena itulah ia hanya menyentuh pipi Chuuya dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _Nanda yo?!"_ seru Chuuya sambil menyingkirkan jari Dazai dari pipinya. Dazai hanya terkekeh geli.

Melihat Chuuya yang seperti ini membuatnya tidak tahan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya... 'hal seperti itu' misalnya. Oh, tidak. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ia tidak boleh melakukan 'hal seperti itu'—walau ia ingin—karena hal itu ilegal untuk orang-orang yang berusia sama dengannya. Tapi, tunggu! Bukankah ada banyak orang yang seumuran dengannya yang melakukan hal yang sama? Bukankah orang seperti itu ada? Dazai berpikir ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Hari ini kau mau menginap?" tanya Chuuya dan itu sukses membuat Dazai sedikit tersentak. Menginap?

"Kalau kau mengizinkanku. Besok hari Minggu, jadi tidak masalah," jawab Dazai. Ia menyembunyikan perasaan senang luar biasa saat Chuuya menawarinya tinggal di apartemennya satu malam.

"Aku punya _futon_ cadangan. Kau juga bisa tidur di sofa kalau kau mau. Atau..." Memotong ucapannya sebentar, Chuuya melirik ke arah Dazai, senyumannya terlihat nakal begitu pula dengan sorot matanya. "...kau mau tidur seranjang denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sengaja diserakkan hingga terdengar seksi.

Sudah jelas Chuuya hanya bercanda soal itu.

Dazai memang mengetahuinya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong di dalam hatinya bahwa ia sempat memercayai candaan itu.

"Aku lebih memilih _futon_ ," kata Dazai serius, mengabaikan keinginannya sendiri di dalam hati untuk tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Chuuya mengangguk paham, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah arah.

Dazai merenung, memikirkan seorang Nakahara Chuuya yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sudah lama, semenjak SMP ia mengenal Chuuya. Seseorang yang pemarah, kadang tidak sabaran, suka berkelahi, bahkan ada rumor bahwa ia menyukai minum alkohol. Dazai tahu itu bukan rumor, karena ia pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Chuuya menuangkan _wine_ bermerk dan berharga mahal untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlihat Chuuya sama sekali bukanlah orang yang baik-baik, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian. Kalau tidak, sejak tadi Chuuya tidak akan menyuruhnya mandi atau meminjamkannya pakaian ataupun menyuruhnya menginap. Mungkin jika Chuuya bukanlah orang yang pengertian, ia tidak akan memberikannya segelas jus dan cemilan untuk menemani mereka belajar. Dazai tahu itu.

Dan di sisi lain, Chuuya memiliki semacam _feromon_ yang menggoda Dazai. Seksi, begitu menurutnya. Ekspresi yang bisa berubah dengan cepat seperti dari kesal menjadi senang; sorot matanya yang tajam; bibirnya yang merengut manja atau kesal berubah menjadi lengkungan yang nakal; dan suaranya yang kadang terdengar serak basah bisa membuat seorang Dazai Osamu berpikir yang 'tidak-tidak' soal Chuuya. Kulitnya yang putih seakan belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun membuat ia berpikir untuk menjadi yang pertama. Ia sangat yakin, jika ia melakukan _hal itu_ dengan Chuuya maka itu akan menjadi _malam yang panas_ _yang tidak pernah terlupakan_. Bagaimana ia membelai rambutnya, _melodi_ yang terdengar dari bibir Chuuya, keringat dan kasur yang berderit, Dazai bisa membayangkan semua itu akan sangat istimewa jika bersama dengan Chuuya. Harus Nakahara Chuuya, bukan orang lain.

Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Biarlah itu hanya menjadi khayalan semunya semata. Toh, bahaya jika ia melakukannya.

Tapi Chuuya selalu menggodanya dengan tidak sengaja—menurutnya—membuatnya tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya yang sangat disukainya. Bagaikan _matahari yang nakal_ yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan merasa 'panas' setiap kali Chuuya bergerak, berbicara, berekspresi atau yang lainnya. Rasanya, jika hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh Chuuya tapi orang lain, seperti ada yang kurang. Hanya Chuuya yang sanggup membuatnya seperti ini.

Akhirnya Chuuya bangkit, menegakkan tubuhnya, punggungnya mulai pegal karena membungkuk ke atas meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Dazai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, yang semula terbuai dalam pemikirannya sendiri kini tersadar karena Chuuya membalas tatapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chuuya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Dazai hanya menggeleng.

Chuuya mendengus menahan tawa, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang tidak tertahankan. " _Sou,"_ katanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Rambut oranyenya yang setengah basah dan sedikit berantakan membingkai wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda. Sangat seksi.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dazai membelai rambut Chuuya, masih terasa hawa dingin dari rambutnya yang basah di kulitnya. Ia mendekat, dan semakin mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Chuuya yang terlihat polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai apa yang dipikirkannya. Sedikit lagi, tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Chuuya. Ia sudah bisa merasakan nafas Chuuya yang begitu hangat dan lembut, bisa mencium wangi sabun yang sama yang dipakainya.

Seketika Dazai menarik diri dengan cepat. Sesuatu menyadarkan dirinya. Tidak, tidak. Jangan terjadi. Yang tadi itu bahaya. Sangat bahaya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Chuuya, melirik ke arah yang lain.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa, sih?" tanya Chuuya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat kebingungan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Tidak, hanya bercanda."

"Canda apa? Cih, menyebalkan."

Chuuya—sekali lagi—merengutkan bibirnya kesal. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menyentuh Chuuya lebih dalam. Tapi...

"Kau boleh menginap malam ini." Chuuya kembali membuka suara. "Tapi sayangnya aku baru ingat kalau futonnya sedang dicuci di _laundry_. Jadi untuk kali ini kau tidur seranjang saja denganku," tambahnya.

Chuuya bangkit dari duduknya sembari berkata. "Aku mau ke dapur, akan kubuatkan _onigiri._ " Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan sebelum ia berbelok menjauh dari ruangan, ia sempat memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Dazai, lalu ia menghilang dari balik tembok.

Dazai yang sedari tadi menatap kepergiannya hanya diam, memikirkan ucapan Chuuya dimana ia menyuruhnya untuk tidur sekasur dengannya dan senyumannya yang barusan. 3 detik kemudian, ia menjedotkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Harusnya tadi kulakukan saja..."

.

 _._

 _._

 **END**

A/N: Yuuuhuuuu~! Setelah fic Soukoku yang bikin kalian patah hati berchapter-chapter, untuk menyembuhkan hati, gue bikin fanfic ini buat kalian. Oyeah!

Kemaren2, gue sempet teringat satu lagu yang dulu gue suka banget ampe pengen jingkrak-jingkrak di kamer saking serunya. Judulnya ya... samalah dengan judul fic ini. Dari band _**Orange Range**_ , yang pernah ngisiin opening fandom sebelah :v Lagu ini nih OP-nya HanaKimi :v Gue pernah nonton dramanya, dan jujur gue lebih suka versi Jepang daripada versi Korea ataupun Mandarin *kalo gak salah* Greget dan lucunya lebih kerasa daripada yang 2 versi lain.

Jadilah gue donlod lagu itu, sekalian pengen tahu gimana sih arti liriknya kok bagus banget gitu lagunya. Dan setelah gue baca artinya, gue pengen lempar laptop :v Artinya itu bikin merinding, goda-goda gitu, kayak orang yang bikin lagu pengen 'nganu' tapi takut khilaf *plak* Dan seketika gue inget Soukoku. Kemudian jadilah fic gaje ini! *malahcurhat*

Dan seperti biasanya (karena guenya yang savleng), ada adegan _ya gitulah_ yang terdapat di fic ini dan narasi berbau mature yang gak nanggung-nanggung. TAPI INI BUKAN RATED M! PLIS! BUKAN! *digebuk* Ini cuma rate T dengan simbol plus yang kebanyakan, jadinya T+++++++++++++ :v *apaan*

Akhir kata, review?

Sampai jumpa di Fanfic selanjutnya~! ^^)


End file.
